SPirit Bound Angels
by JaimeeNight
Summary: rose and lissa havn't been feeling right and their blood is a diffrent colour. they r also seening themselvs as angels. full summery inside. roses and dimtis p.o.v
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I know Spirit Bound has already come out, but I was disappointed, so I wrote my own, this is in both Rose's and Dmitri's P.O.V. I own nothing but the plot. **

Chapter 1

Rose

I looked out the window of the plane and saw clouds; I sighed and saw my reflection in the window. My eyes where hunted and black, I knew it was only a matter of time before Dimitri would come after me, if he hasn't started yet that is. I felt a pain in my hand, but it wasn't coming from me. I looked over to Lissa, my best friend and bond mate and saw she was bleeding. I got up from my seat and walked over to her. "What happened?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I was looking out the window and saw me, but it wasn't me at the same time. I mean, her face was mine, but she had wings, as white as a dove, like that of an angel" Lissa told me. I sighed, ever since I came back from my quest in Siberia, Lissa and I keep seeing ourselves with wings and we always ended up bleeding. I looked down at Lissa hand and watched as her white blood spilled out. Her blood use to look like normal blood but now it is white. Lissa, also known as Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, and I, Rosemary Hathaway, think it's because she specialized in the element Spirit. Moroi, live full vampires, specialized in one of the five elements: fire, water, earth, air and spirit, which is a newly discovered element, and seeing as we don't know much about it we aren't surprised if something weird happens to us. You're probably wondering why I say _we_. Well you reamber how I called Lissa my bond mate? Well on power of Spirit is healing and in a car accident that killed her parents and me, but without knowing, Lissa healed me right back from the dead, making me shadow-kissed. Like with Lissa, my blood is a different colour now. That's right, it is now black. I went back and sat in my seat, and looked out the window and saw me, but not me. She had my face and that, but she also had wings as black as a ravens. I looked at my hand and saw black blood. What are these visions trying to tell Lissa and me? "We will be landing at the royal court in 5 minutes, so please put your seat belts on, thank you" the pilot said over the speakers.

5 minutes later Lissa and I were of the plane and at the royal court. I saw Eddie and Adrian. Eddie was a Dampier like me, half human and half vampire. But unlike me, he wasn't shadow-kissed. Adrian Ivashkov was a Moroi, like Lissa he specialized in Spirit. He can walk a dream, that's right, he can hop from dream to dream, and Lissa is learning how to do that. Adrian can also see people's auras, rings of light around people. Lissa learnt how to do that thanks to Adrian and thanks to Lissa, Adrian can heal. Adrian was also in love with me and he was also royal. His great aunt, Tatiana Ivashkov, was the Queen of Moroi and Dampier's, and is a bitch to me. There are twelve royal families in the Moroi world and the eldest in each family gains the title Prince or Princess, and out of the families they chose the main leader, who is given the title King or Queen. In Lissa case, she is the Princess of her family because she is the only one left. I then started to feel faint. I saw white, then nothing at all.

**Hope you liked. Review and I'll put more up. **


	2. dimtri

**I have decided to update now, this time it's in Dimities P.O.V and if you give me an idea I will add you into the story as whatever you want. And keep reviewing.**

**I do not own the characters. **

Chapter 2:

Dimitri

I watched as Rose and Lissa hoped onto the private plane, heading to the Royal Court, I smirked. Not long now Roza and I'll have you to myself. "Sir!" I turned around and saw Oleg; I turned him after killing the others. "What?" I asked and turned around.

"I found out from some Moroi that Rose and Lissa have been seeing things lately and that Lissa's blood it white, while Rose's is black" he informed me.

"Must be a side affect of being Shadow-Kissed and a Spirit user" I said to myself.

"Are you ready to go sir?" Oleg asked.

"Yes let's go" I said, and we headed of to the cars. I'm coming to get you Rose, so be ready.

I watched from the trees as Lissa and Rose got of the plane. They were greeted by Adrian and Eddie. I looked at Rose and could tell something was wrong. If it weren't for the wards I would have gone and asked what's wrong, but I got my answer anyway. I watched as Rose fainted and saw a web of darkness surrounding her. The darkness then took the form of wings. Then I saw Lissa faint, but light surrounded her and then also, took the forms of wings. "Rose! Lissa!" Adrian yelled, trying to wake them up. "What's wrong with them?" Rose's mum asked.

"They just fainted, and look at the darkness and shadows!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Quickly get them to the hospital" Janine ordered. Eddie picked _my _Roza up and Adrian took Lissa. They were soon out of my sight. "Oleg!" I called.

"Yes sir?" Oleg asked.

"Go to Baia and get Oksana and Mark and bring them to me" I ordered.

"Yes sir" Oleg said as he left. I'll stay here and try to get Rose, but I know that she is getting stronger. I just don't know the price for the strength.


	3. rose

**Hi next chapter. DO NOT OWN CHARCTERS. Review. **

Chapter 3

Rose

I woke in a white room and could tell I was in the hospital. I checked for Lissa through the bond and found her sitting outside the door. "Lissa?" I called. The door opened and Lissa walked in, and when she saw me she gasped. "What?" I asked before slipping into her mind. I saw me; my eyes looked white and unfocused. My skin was tanned like always, and darkness was surrounding me and I saw I had… was that wings? I slipped back into my body and got out of bed. I walked to the body length mirror and saw that I indeed had wings. They were as black as a ravens and looked like that of angel wings. My eyes were no longer white, but black. I turned to Lissa and saw she also had wings. They were white as doves and also looked like angel wings. I could see her eyes were white and I could see light surrounding her body. I heard the door knob move and the door opened. "Wow!" Adrian said with shock. "I always knew you were a fallen angel Rose and now I can see your wings" he joked. I moved over to him and slapped him on the arm. "This is _not _something to jock about!" I hissed. Then Christen came in and laughed. "Rose you an angel?" he asked, then looked over at Lissa, and she blushed. "I knew you were an angel" Christen said and kissed her on the cheek.

"How do I get rid of these wings?" I asked.

"Just think of them as not there" Lissa told me. I closed my eyes and thought just that and when I opened my eyes Lissa's wings were gone, so was mine. "So why are we angels?" I asked.

"I think it's something to do with me controlling Spirit and you able to see ghost" Lissa answered. "Here's your apartment key" Eddie said as he walked in and handed me the key. "Thanks" I said.

"You're in building 7, room 401, on floor 40" Eddie continued. I thanked him and left the hospital.

I looked around the court and heard some whispering coming from the wards. I looked towards where I heard whispering and saw some guardians. "Hey Rose" they called. I waved to them and kept walking. I went into my building and went to the elevator and pressed the floor 40 button. When the elevator stopped I got out of the elevator and went to my apartment. I opened the door and that's when my Strigoi nausea hit me…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry for how long it took for me to get this chapter out. Hope you like and some of your questions will be answered in this chapter. Review.**

**DON'T OWN THE CHARCTERS!**

Chapter 4

Dimitri

I watched as Roza left the hospital, she looked troubled, why? She looked over to where I was, but I hid. Good thing there were some Guardians near by. "Hey Rose!" one greeted. She waved high and kept walking. "God Rose is hot" one of the Guardians said. A rage of fury went through me, how DARE they say that! _I _marked her, she is_ my _mate! The Guardians were outside the wards. Good, I need a meal. I snuck up behind the two Guardians who were talking. Before they could tell what we happing I attacked and killed them. I took all their blood. One thing Moroi don't know, and nether do Dampier's know, is that when Strigoi take blood from a Dampier, it makes us immune to the wards. I hung the two Guardians on a tree; I entered the Court and followed Roses scent to her building. I watched as she entered the elevator, but I took the stairs to her floor. She was unlocking her door when she froze in place, she senses me. Before she could turn around, I grabbed her and covered her mouth. "Mmmm mmm mmmm!" I knew she was trying to say 'what the hell!' "Don't worry Roza, I'm not gonna bite you… yet" I whispered to her. I felt her body stiffen even more than it already was. I then pushed her into her apartment, let go of her and locked the door. She spun around and faced me. "How did you get into the court?" she asked, I heard some fear in her voice, but she'll never show it. "That's for me to know and for you to _might _find out" I answered. Rose's hair was down, but I could still see the mark I gave her. When I bit her Siberia, I also marked her as mine. It's a sign that meant she was _my _mate, even if she doesn't want to be, but I know deep down she does. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Now _that's _a stupid question" I answered her, "I came to get you."

"Over _my _dead body!" she hissed.

"But _I _don't want _my _mate dead" I told her.

"What!"

"I marked you as my own, it makes it easier to control you" I explained.

"_Control me_? Like hell will I let _you _control me and I haven't even noticed a new mark!" she hissed at me.

"Look on your neck" I told her. She sighed and walked to the bathroom and 5 seconds later I heard her scream.


End file.
